Hope for the Future
by young wiccan
Summary: A slightly different version of the end of the "Double, Double, Toil and Trouble" episode. Mildred tells Miss Hardbroom that she had been intending to run away.


A/N : Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted anything here. I've recently become a fan of Worst Witch and especially like the episodes where Mildred does something for Miss Hardbroom to be kind to her about. I decided to create a slightly different version of the last bit of the 'Double, Double, Toil and Trouble' episode. I tried to keep it as in character as possible while still having the kindness I wanted there tobe. I'm not too worried about it being OOC because HB DID smile and laugh at the end of the episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction

"Indeed I was," Miss Hadbroom's voice rang out eerily. She appeared in front of Mildred, Maud, Jadu, and Ruby with a box in her hand and a slightly softer expression on her face than usual. "Miss Drill thought you might be requiring a new pair of these, Mildred." The girl in question took the box from her teacher's hands and found it to contain a new pair of shoes. She remembered that her old ones were still stuck in the ground.

"Oh! Thank you, Miss Hardbroom," she exclaimed gratefully. The woman glanced at the three girls standing by the bed and her expression returned to its normal stern one.

"Well hurry along girls, I'm sure Mildred will catch up." The girls shuffled out of the room with a chorus of 'yes Miss Hardbroom.' Constance turned her attention to the girl on the bed who was now looking at her with slight curiosity and her expression softened again. "I was just wondering what you were doing wandering about in the woods this morning when you should have been in bed." Mildred looked down, not daring to meet her teacher's steady gaze.

"I...suppose I thought...it would be better for everybody if..."

"...If...?" Miss Hardbroom prompted.

"...if I just wasn't here anymore..."

Constance's eyes widened as she realised what the girl had been trying to do. She wondered what had driven Mildred to think that running away was the solution but then felt a little sheepish that she was the one who was seemingly constantly trying to get rid of the girl.

She sighed in slight exasperation, "Mildred, running away would have achieved nothing. The only way you are going to be able to improve your skills is if you stay here." Mildred looked up at her with watery eyes and a confused look on her face. Miss Hardbroom resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, I am well aware of the fact that I have been wanting you expelled." She sighed, preparing to admit to something she doesn't often admit to, "I realise the error of my ways and now firmly believe that the only solution is for you to stay here and practice."

A smile broke out on Mildred's face right before her eyes lit up with an idea. "Perhaps, Miss, you might be able to...give me some extra lessons?" Not hearing an immediate response, the girl got a little nervous and started rambling. "At my old school, whenever a student had trouble with something, they'd get extra help from the teacher during lunch break or, or...after school..."

She was stopped by Miss Hardbroom's stern voice, "Would you stop babbling Mildred!" As soon as Mildred quieted and looked up at her teacher sheepishly, Constance continued. "It is an admirable trait to be able to ask for help when it is needed, Mildred Hubble. I suppose I could give you some extra lessons as long as it is not mentioned to anybody else. We will discuss that later though, I believe there is a celebration downstairs that you need to be getting to. And on that note, I would like to thank you Mildred for the quick thinking you displayed today." Mildred beamed up at her teacher and was surprised to see a warm smile directed at her in return. With that, Miss Hardbroom disappeared and Mildred rushed out of her room, all the while thinking that maybe there was hope for the future. After seeing the kindness that her form mistress exhibited today, she hoped dearly that she could remain on the teacher's good side.


End file.
